Surface Break
Opener The episode begins with Hanna mourning the loss of her best friend, Mona Vanderwaal. She has a flashback of the week before Ali went missing. Hanna and Mona are shopping in Rosewood Mall, having an amazing time! Ashley interrupts Hanna's flashback with a good scolding. Hanna learns taht mourning isn't going to bring Mona back, but she still doesn't want to go back to her class. Act One The PLLs (except for Hanna) gather in Spencer's living room and discuss the whereabouts of Hanna. Spencer quickly figures out that no one looks for Hanna, because they were all mourning the loss of Mona as well. Spencer shares her theory of Mona not being dead, because the news paper hasn't reported the story. Melisssa Hastings enters a couple of moments later. She shares her thoughts of the PLLs killing Mona with the girls, and they immediately retaliate. We then cut to Hanna at Rosweood Pub, ordering a tequila with Coke, but is interrupted by Sutton, who Hanna suspects shot Mona. Sutton has a question for Hanna, but Hanna doesn't want to answer because she thinks Sutton is 'A'. When Sutton asks for proof, Hanna tells her that she attacked Alison at the church, which she did. Sutton explains that she had to get out of there, because someone dangerous was coming for her and the PLLs. The Liars are walking the streets of Rosewood at about 8 pm, discussing what happened the night before. (the night of the shooting) Ezra Fitz approaches them about what he heard. Aria explains to her lover that they did not push Mona in front of the gun, but Mona jumped in front of it to save Alison. When Ezra asks them an awkward question, Spencer makes up a lie saying that they need to go get something to eat. Act Two The act opens with an allusion by Spencer, where she sees Mona with pills in her hands. Mona tells her that she needs them from the road. Spencer is confused, because Mona's dead. Mona tells her that she is not dead because she might've ran away or someone moved her, that's why the story was never on the news. Mona looks at her watch, "Gotta go." Spencer looks at her, confused. As Mona leaves, she tells Spencer that the girls need to figure out who shot her because Mona needs the PLLs help. The girls wake up Spencer and tell her that she was talking to someone in her sleep. Spencer tells the girls that it was Mona, but that's not possible. The others say that it might've been Maya. Spencer realizes that she slept all day, so she becomes worried about her sleeping patterns. Hanna walks down from her room for dinner, on the way down, the doorbell rings and Hanna answers. It's Caleb. They have a cute Haleb moment, they cuddle and kiss while Mrs. M cooks her special pepper steak dinner. Ashley answers the phone and Hanna listens in. It's the Rosewood PD calling about the girls knowing who shot Mona. Caleb and Hanna become instantely worried. When the girls go to the Police station, they tell the cops that they did not push Mona in front of the gun, but that 'A' did. Gabe then asks Emily about knowing who 'A' is, but Emily does not know. Gabe shows a picture of the girls in the back of the church with Sutton, who is in the black hoodie. Emily then realizes that Sutton is not 'A' and that the girls are all wrong. The PLLs go home and discuss Sutton, and they realize that she did not kill Mona, did not attempt to kill Maya, and that Maya has lied about everything. Act Three When Hanna comes home with Caleb, she sees her mother sitting in the living room. Hanna asks Ashley what is wrong, Ashley tells her that the food has gone bad and that the whole kitchen has been trashed. Emily goes to the grill and sees Maya in line and approaches her. Maya tells the story about how she went into the Sawmill and watched a boy and a girl walk in. The boy shot Mona and Maya shot at the boy, but missed. Maya then explains how she ran out before the PLLs noticed that there were two shots fired. Closer The episode ends with 'A' walking into the church with a program reading, "REST IN PEACE MONA VANDERWAAL." and it is signed by Anonymous. Category:Season2 Category:Season 2B Category:Season 2